The Walk
by Lara1786
Summary: They never got along, they always fought, they thought they hated one another.Can a simple little walk change everything that they believed in? UsagiMamoru DEFINITELY Romance! : FINALLY UPDATED! CH. 8 is here!
1. The Walk: Chapter One

Alright, this story is set during the first season and Mamoru and Usagi are (coincidently) at the beach at the same time during summer (I know school goes year round in Japan, but give me a break!). Neither Mamoru or Usagi know the true identities of Tuxedo Kamen or Sailor Moon. I hope that's all the info you'll need to understand this prologue! Enjoy and don't forget to review, or else I won't continue the story! -Lara1786  
  
Usagi quietly got up, being sure not to disturb the sleeping guardian on her bed. Knowing that if someone heard her and found out that she was willingly awake before sunrise that said person would die of a heart attack. She got dressed quickly and then opened the sole window in her room. She could see the shore just a few blocks down from the window of the condo her family had rented for part of the summer. Quietly slipping out the window and landing on the plush grass a few feet below, she was sure that the window remained unlocked and then began to make her way to the beach.  
  
Mamoru hurried out the door of his rented condo. He had slept in and was worried that he was going to miss the sunrise. He always found it incredibly calming when he could walk along the beach and watch the sun slowly make its way into the beautiful sky. He made his way out of the door of the small apartment he rented for a few weeks this summer. He picked up his pace when he realized that the sun was already making its way over the horizon. He finally reached the soft sand of the beach and he slipped his shoes off and put them on the ground by the showers. He continued on his way down the beach, watching the sun and listening to the calming sound of the waves washing up and down the beach.  
  
'I only wish that I had someone to be here with me, someone to share this with.' Mamoru thought. As soon as the thought entered his mind, he shook his head and ignored the pain in his heart and the ache in his chest. He would not be lonely, he couldn't be, and he had to be strong. 'I am Tuxedo Kamen, after all. I can handle being alone, always have, and always will. If only I could find the Silver Imperium Crystal! If only I knew who my princess is and.who I am.' Mamoru sighed again and continued his walk down the empty beach.  
  
Okay! I know this was short, but it's really just a prologue. If you're intrigued and want to read more, email me or review and tell me what you think! I've already got the first chapter ready to be posted, but I won't until I get at least 7 reviews! 


	2. The Walk: Chapter Two

I got a couple of reviews that said that the chapters were too short, hope this is a little better! I'll try and make 'em longer! Enjoy!  
  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! You are all so sweet! I love your reviews! I can't believe that I already got 9 instead of only 7!!! AAHHHHH!!!! You are so great! I'm sorry for the delay on the update! Please forgive me! *author gets down on her hands and knees, clasps her hands together and begs for your forgiveness* Okay! Enough with my weirdness and on with the story! Hope you all enjoy! ********************************************  
  
The Walk Chapter Two:  
  
Mamoru made his way down the beach and smiled as he felt the salty waves crashing at his bare feet. Still wishing that he had someone to enjoy this wonderfully peaceful morning with, he continued on his way. Little did he know that he would not be alone for much longer.  
  
******************************************** As he walked, he was thinking of how much he loved a certain Sailor Scout.  
  
"I know that I love her. I mean, I can't stop thinking about her. And the way that my body tingles every time that I hold her in my arms, I just know that it's love." Mamoru ran a tanned hand through his silky ebony hair as it was tossed in the soft breeze coming from the beautiful ocean in front of him. He let out a frustrated sigh and let his hand drop to his side. "I just can't believe that I'm in love with someone that I don't even know. If ONLY I could find out who she really was, I could get to know her and maybe then I could tell her how I feel about her." He spoke aloud to himself.  
  
It was then that a soft, yet beautiful sound met his ears. Mamoru took a sharp intake of air. "It sounds like an angel's song." He thought to himself. As he looked up to try and find the source of the harmonious music, he saw a goddess. She was small with a petite figure with beautiful golden hair that fell down to her thighs (she has her hair down) and walking barefoot on the beach, her sandals swaying from her elegant hands at her side. A small wind lightly blew the hem of her skirt, which made her look even more beautiful in Mamoru's eyes.  
  
"She's gorgeous!" Mamoru thought as he stood there staring at the girl - no, the woman - in front of him. "I can't believe how beautiful she is, and that's just from the back!"  
  
He continued to stare at the unearthly beauty as she continued her stroll along the water's edge. A small smile graced his handsome features as the woman tried to chase a wave and got the bottom of her skirt soaked. As she giggled and ran further away from the wet path of the waves, his small smile began to grow.  
  
"She seems so familiar. I wonder if I know her from somewhere? But, I think that I would remember such beauty. It's almost as though she's drawing me towards her."  
  
Even before he knew what he was doing, Mamoru was walking faster towards the amazing woman in front of him. All thoughts of Sailor Moon lost from his mind as he got closer and closer to this mystery woman.  
  
********************************************* Usagi was completely lost in her own thoughts as she sang a song softly to herself. She relished the feeling of the salty water brushing the soft skin in between her toes. A soft giggle escaped her lips as a particularly large wave soaked the hem of her skirt and she ran gleefully away from the salty temptation.  
  
As another large wave came and crashed into her again, she tried to steady herself, not wanting to fall head first into the ocean. Losing her balance she shut her eyes and waited for the stinging of the water on her face, but it never came. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her body, stopping her fall towards the salty water below.  
  
She shivered at the feelings of the strong arms wrapped protectively around her body. Her heartbeat sped up of its own accord. The feeling was oddly familiar. Her mind was in overdrive and her body not responding to her pleas of pulling away from the warm embrace.  
  
The arms slowly released her and she hastily tried to regain her footing on the wet sand underneath her feet. When she was fixing to turn around a deep and very familiar voice rang in her ears.  
  
********************************************* As Mamoru steadily made his way closer to the girl, he saw another wave wash over her legs and her trying desperately to stay on her two feet. He sped up as he saw her lose the battle against gravity and quickly reached out for her.  
  
His arms zinged with electricity as they touched her body and he was reminded of when he held Sailor Moon, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. He held her for a moment and then realized what he was doing, slowly withdrew his arms.  
  
Still wondering why she seemed so familiar he said, "Beautiful morning, isn't it." His voice coming out huskier than intended, he cleared his throat and repeated himself. He smiled as he saw her jump a little with the sound of his voice. Then this beauty in front of him slowly turned to look at him.  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide with shock. " What is SHE doing here?!" Mamoru thought.  
  
As Usagi turned around, her suspicions were confirmed. It was her worst enemy, Chiba Mamoru. "What is HE doing here?!" she thought.  
  
AHHH cliffy! Wanna find out what's gonna happen?! Give me at least 10 reviews (I bumped it up, aren't I evil!) and I'll update! I love you guys! Please review, they boost my confidence, so that I update sooner! -Lara1786 


	3. The Walk: Chapter Three

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been lazy and without inspiration. Please forgive me!! I hope that you all enjoy this and don't be angry with me, it's still a little short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, hopefully you'll see an improvement soon! I'll try to update sooner, but duties call! Please read and don't be angry with me for not updating sooner! I really will try to get them out sooner!!  
  
Okay, I got a review from Anonymous and would just like to say a few things: Firstly, the reason that I ask for reviews is because your reviews make me produce better work and quicker. If I know that people are out there enjoying my stories then I am more confident in my writing and productivity. And as a reader myself, I would just like to say that when an author asks for reviews, I am more likely to review that story than one that didn't ask for them. Secondly, I'm glad that you think my story is okay and hope that you will have better things to say in the future.  
  
kirei*snow*tenshi: I know that I'm greedy and hope that you aren't upset with me either for asking for a certain number of reviews. I also hope that you were kidding about me not being able to give, I will try to get my updates out faster.  
  
To everyone: I'm sorry if I've offended or upset any of you about my asking for reviews. I hope that none of you will EVER write insincere reviews, whether they are to me or to another author. If you do not wish to review, then don't, but please don't be angry with me for asking for a certain number. It's my idea of a success and it sets a time when you know I'll have the next update up (or thereabouts). Please, enjoy the story and don't be upset with the author, she begs of you.  
  
Now, on with the Chapter!!! Enjoy!!  
  
Mamoru's eyes went wide with shock. " What is SHE doing here?!" Mamoru thought.  
  
As Usagi turned around, her suspicions were confirmed. It was her worst enemy, Chiba Mamoru. "What is HE doing here?!" she thought. ************* Chapter Three:  
  
Both Mamoru and Usagi stood stock still staring at each other with amazement, disappointment and shock written all over their features.  
  
Mamoru was the first one to break the awkward silence. "What are you doing here, Odango? I thought you never woke up before noon." he drawled, trying to get them back into their usual routine. He desperately tried not to think of how ungodly beautiful she looked, especially with the newly risen sun's rays shining down on her, making her glow like the moon.  
  
Usagi was in too much shock over the realization that The Jerk was at the beach and had been nice to her to let Mamoru's nickname for her rile her up.  
  
"He probably didn't even know it was me." She thought as a small frown tugged at her glossy lips. She forced a hint of a smile to turn the corners of her mouth in the direction skyward, and nodded her head a bit. This completely threw Mamoru off.  
  
"What's up with her? She doesn't look angry or anything.just.incredibly.sad? I wonder why she's so upset? I bet she was hoping I was some other guy." Mamoru gave a defeated sigh and then screamed mentally at himself, "WAIT! Am I j-jealous!! Of the ODANGO!! No way!!" But he was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her angelic voice. "ANGELIC?!!!"  
  
"So, Mamoru, do you often come to the beach during your breaks off of school too?" Usagi asked, confusing Mamoru even more, because of the fact that she wasn't telling him to bugger off. And the fact the she used his name did not go unnoticed by him.  
  
"Uh, sometimes. I like it a lot here. It's really calm and soothing." Mamoru said, his eyes wandering over her body. His chest constricted as he noticed how the bottom of her skirt was soaked all the way through, making it not only incredibly see through, but also clinging to her thighs in a very enticing manner. He forced his eyes up to her face and blushed as he noticed that she was still looking at him.  
  
"And not to mention beautiful." Mamoru said before he could stop himself, as his eyes unconsciously looked Usagi up and down again. Eyes lingering on her long legs and then roamed up to her little waist, to her breasts, and then to her collarbone and up her long, slender neck.  
  
"I wonder what she would taste like?" He thought and then his eyes flicked up to her luscious lips. "What it would be like to kiss those lips, to just take her body in my arms and taste those lips over and over." His body screaming to hold her close to him again and his senses overwhelmed with the lingering smell of her on his shirt. His hands balled up into fists with the effort of restraining himself from ravaging the girl in front of him.  
  
Mamoru made eye contact with Usagi and noticed her shocked eyes and her flaming cheeks. "She looks even more beautiful with her cheeks pink like that.like when she's angry."  
  
Mamoru jumped a bit, took a few steps back, and looked away from her. "What are you THINKING!!!" he screamed at himself. "This is Usagi!! ODANGO ATAMA!! The annoying little fourteen your old who stuffs her face and fails tests left and right!! Get a hold on yourself Chiba!!" Mamoru took a deep, calming breath and once his heart rate had become more normal, he chanced a glance up at Usagi. She was looking at the waves, her cheeks still very heated from his intense and hungry gaze. As soon as he saw her, his heart began to speed up again.  
  
"What is with me!! I better get away from her soon or else I might do something I'll regret!"  
  
Usagi had NO idea what to do. Her worst enemy was looking her over with a very strange look in his eyes. "It's almost a look of longing or hunger. I feel like a rabbit caught in a trap by a hunter."  
  
Usagi tried to control herself and pushed the memories of his arms wrapped around her and how her whole body had come alive - STOP!! USAGI TSUKINO!! GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF!!! This is Mamoru - Damnit - The JERK!! He wouldn't want to be with you! And why do you care anyways?! It's not like you - like you like him and WANT him to want you! Is it?!  
  
Neither of the teenagers realized that neither had said a single word since Mamoru's declaration, which was a good eight minutes past.  
  
Usagi turned to look at Mamoru, to see if she could figure out what the hell was going on between them. As she looked at his face she noticed how he looked as if he was restraining himself and that he was clenching his hands at his side. As her gaze rose from his hands, her eyes lingered on the muscular chest and roved over his thin, yet chiseled neck, and up to his beautifully sculpted face. Her breathe caught as she realized that his eyes, his deep, engulfing eyes, were staring into hers and for a moment she would have sworn that her heart stopped.  
  
*********************************************************************** Hope you enjoyed!! I know it's short, but I'm trying to make them longer!! Please review!! Thanks!! And hop on over and read some of my other stories!!! Till then!! -Lara1786 


	4. The Walk: Chapter Four

I'm so sorry for the delay! I apologize profusely! I've been overwhelmed with my college applications and school! I hope that you guys will forgive me for the long delay!  
  
Now, I need your help. I don't really know what or where I'm going to go with this story after this chapter. So - PLEASE - HELP ME!! Email any and I mean ANY suggestions or ideas, or just stuff that you want to happen, 'cause right now I am drawing a big blank! I hope to get some really good suggestions from you guys! Read on and don't forget to review! Oh - and my email is lmbartgirl@hotmail.com, you can email suggestions there too!  
  
On with the show - er - or reading! -Lara  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Usagi turned to look at Mamoru, to see if she could figure out what the hell was going on between them. As she looked at his face she noticed how he looked as if he was restraining himself and that he was clenching his hands at his side. As her gaze rose from his hands, her eyes lingered on the muscular chest and roved over his thin, yet chiseled neck, and up to his beautifully sculpted face. Her breathe caught as she realized that his eyes, his deep, engulfing eyes, were staring into hers and for a moment she would have sworn that her heart stopped.  
  
**************  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Mamoru's breath caught when he looked into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes. He could feel his insides wriggle and writhe with a sense of desire that frightened even him. "Why am I having all these feelings for her now?" he wondered as he broke their intense gaze. As he looked up, he saw a gaping Usagi. He was about to ask her what was wrong when it hit him - he had actually uttered the traitorous words aloud and right at Usagi! Not knowing what to do, Mamoru just stood there and continued to return Usagi's stare with an expressionless face.  
  
Usagi couldn't decide what the feelings were that she felt after hearing Mamoru's confession, it was either elation, devastation, or anger, but she couldn't figure out which one. She only remained staring at Mamoru, as though seeing him in a whole new light. Here, on the beach, he was different. He was nice, calm, and seemed even more handsome than she had ever noticed before; and believe you me, she had most definitely noticed how striking his looks were before.  
  
When Usagi still hadn't made any reply, but continued to hold his gaze with her soul-piercing eyes, he tried to think about the situation that he and his big mouth had gotten himself into.  
  
"Just go for it, be honest with her. I mean, it's not like you've never flirted or hit on girls before. Granted, Usagi is much different from other girls, but she's a girl none the less and they are all the same." He thought, but as soon as he had registered the thoughts, another nagging little voice began to speak, this time from his annoying heart.  
  
"Ah, but you said so yourself, Usagi is different. She is not like other girls, where they are flirtatious she is shy; they're bold she is tentative, where they're harsh and unforgiving Usagi is loving and compassionate. Haven't you noticed that this is the first time that you have ever been nice to her? And just look at how she is responding, she's being nice back. And of course you can't look past her beauty, for she is the most beautiful girl - woman - that you have ever laid eyes upon, both in and out."  
  
At these thoughts, Mamoru finally decided to listen to that annoying little voice. Before he began to talk, he turned his passive stare into a slight smile with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. But, unfortunately, as he opened his mouth the words that rushed forth were not what he had wanted.  
  
"Odango, what are you staring at?" Mamoru winced at how cold his voice sounded and mentally kicked himself as he saw her eyes widen and then harden like always.  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say, she felt as though her heart had just been broken in two at his words. The smile that crossed over his luscious lips looked like more of a smirk to her, and the twinkle in his eye looked almost malicious. "He was so sweet just a moment ago, and now he's just as harsh and cold as he was before." Tears welled up in her eyes despite her desperate attempts to stop them. She squared her shoulders and tried to ignore the fact that her vision was quickly becoming blurred from the tears.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm not looking at much. Am I? You know, for a minute there, I thought that there might have been a possibility of you being a good human being, but I was wrong. No wonder you don't have any friends and can't keep any of those girls by your side. You are nothing but a cold, heartless bastard and may you remain as such for the rest of your life. Goodbye Chiba Mamoru, I sure as hell hope that I NEVER see you again."  
  
As Usagi turned the tears began to leak from under her eyes and run over her pale cheeks, but she did not get far. She was soon pulled to a halt with the force of a hand tightly gripping her arm. As she was swung around she came to face Mamoru, who was slightly stooped to be able to look her in the face.  
  
At Usagi's declaration, Mamoru felt cold, as if freezing water had replaced his insides. But the despair and sadness did not linger long; for soon all other emotions were swallowed up by his anger. He reached out his hand and swung Usagi back around to look at him. His heart constricted once more at the sight of her tears, but he quickly shook it off and tightened his grip on her arm. At hearing her whimper, he knew that his hold on her was undoubtedly painful and most likely bruising, but he could not for the life of him release it.  
  
The rage and hatred that shone so brightly in his eyes frightened Usagi more than anything, and she let out a whimper as Mamoru tightened his grip on her. She began to struggle against his hold, but it was to no avail, he was just too strong for her.  
  
When Mamoru felt Usagi begin to fight against his hand, he quickly grabbed her other arm as well to try and calm her. In an almost vain attempt at keeping her close to him, he pinned her remaining arm between their bodies.  
  
"Let me go, Mamoru." She tried to be strong and not allow her voice to quiver, but as he grabbed and squeezed her other arm as well, her control vanished. "You're hurting me, let me go! Mamoru, please, just let go of me."  
  
Mamoru was screaming at himself to release the defenseless girl in his arms, but his body just wouldn't do what he commanded of it. As he heard her pleas to him, his heart broke. He was hurting the girl that just minutes ago had made him feel things that no one ever had before. As quickly as they had shot out, his arms dropped to his side, freeing her from him.  
  
Usagi scrambled back a few steps after she had been released and stared at Mamoru. He was just standing there, shoulders sagging, arms limp at his sides, and his head dropped down to rest on his chest.  
  
She didn't know why she was staying behind. For heaven's sake, he handled her in a way that no one should be and yet here she was, staying behind. But something was just telling her that Mamoru regretted what he had done, and Usagi was never one to leave someone in pain. Her heart was just too big to do something like that.  
  
Tentatively reaching out her sore and bruised arm, her fingers only managed to brush his tan, muscular arm before he jerked back. "Mamoru?" she asked as tears began to streak down her porcelain skin once more. "Mamoru, it's okay. You didn't hurt me that badly, it's all right. I'm okay."  
  
"No, you're not Usagi. I'm sorry, I deserved all of what you said, and it's all true. I'm just a heartless and lonely bastard. And I just confirmed all of that as well by my actions a moment ago." Mamoru said as he shook his head, still refusing to meet her gaze.  
  
Taking a slow and hesitant step towards him, she reached out her small, frail hand again towards Mamoru, but now towards his distraught face. This time, he did not pull away from her. Slowly running her hand from his warm, and slightly damp cheek due to the spray of the ocean mixing with those of salty tears, down to his chin, she pulled his face up to look at her. She gasped at the sight of tears leaking from Mamoru's midnight blue eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usa. I didn't - I don't know what came over me. I just, I know that what you said was true and all, and - and - I don't know. I'm just so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Quickly, he drew her into his embrace, which was now gentle and caring. His arms wrapped around her slightly shaking form in a soft caress that caused goosebumps to rise up along her skin. As Mamoru pulled her closer into his own body, in a futile attempt to cease the shivers that her body was emitting, he felt her wince and swiftly suck in the damp air through her clenched teeth. Promptly, he withdrew from her inviting warmth, to only notice for the first time that her arms were red and slight bruises were marring her perfect ashen skin. He felt like crying again, he had hurt her, he had used too much of his strength upon her delicate body.  
  
Feeling incredibly terrible and inwardly berating himself, Mamoru withdrew from Usagi's frail form. Refusing to make eye contact with him, she merely pulled away and tried to hide the tears that desperately wanted to flow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's short, but please forgive me! And review, 'cause I love to hear what you guys have to say. So, please, REVIEW! -Lara 


	5. The Walk: Chapter Five

This is me returning my calls (AKA me answering to my reviewers!!):  
  
mystic_angel909: I know that it was the perfect setting, but I didn't want it to be one of those stories where they are enemies and then there are some sparks and then they jump each other and that's it – ya know? Thank you so much for the enthusiasm and the reviews, they were great! I don't know if I will be writing a sequel, because this was originally going to be a one-shot, but that didn't exactly work out. I'll just have to see where it goes and take it from there. Thanks again and enjoy! Don't worry, there will be kissing eventually!  
  
Crystal Promise: Thank you! I don't want to be forgotten!!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I don't know yet if I'm going to put in any youma, but we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again for the review and the ideas!  
  
maria: Thanks, I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far, I just hope that you will be saying the same thing in later chapters! I think I am going to have them admit their secret identities soon, but I want them to get to know one another first and there will probably be some romance before that big secret comes out! Thank you for the huge compliment about me writing professionally, but I don't think I could handle that kind of pressure. I write purely for fun as of now, but maybe later I will expand and actually post some of my original works. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
Cristal-moon: I know, Mamoru's supposed to be this cold bastard who doesn't feel anything, but I wanted him to show Usagi his soft side before they got all mushy. Mamoru's actions will be explained within the next few chapters, so maybe you'll feel better about it then?! I hope that you find everything else believable – or reasonably so. If not, then let me know if there is something you think should be changed. Thanks for the review!!  
  
Touchi-chan: Thank you so much for the review and I am so glad that you like it! I wanted Mamoru to show his sweet side to Usagi before they got all mushy and lovey dovey. Keep on reading and reviewing and thanks again for the kind words!  
  
Serenity-hime: Thank you so much for the review! I know, I want to make the chapters longer, but it takes so long for me to write even the short ones that I post, that I worry that it would be even larger periods of time between posts – did that make any sense? I too am a HUGE UM fan and that is basically the only type of story that I read now. I hope that I continue to keep you going in circles, but interested at the same time! And don't worry, this will undoubtedly be a happy ending! Keep on reading and reviewing and may I keep catching you off guard!!  
  
celticas: Thank you for the review and to answer your question, Serena will only have to hide them for about a day and then they will be gone, because don't forget she is Sailor Moon and she heals faster than a regular human being would. Keep on reading and you'll see what else is going to have to be hidden!!  
  
Shiro-angel: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying it so immensely!! I'm sorry it has taken me so long, but I would love to read your story and I will definitely review it!! Thanks again and I can't wait to read your story!!  
  
Venus Angel B.: Don't cry!! It'll be sad for the next chapter or two, but then it will pick up – I promise!! I will try to get the next chapter out asap!! Again, thank you sooo much for the review, it inspired me to start on my next chapter!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! Keep on reading!!!  
  
Pinklebabe: Thanks you for the review and I'm glad that you are enjoying it!! I will keep on trying to make the chapters longer, but it takes so long for me to write even the short ones that I post that I'm afraid that it would be YEARS between updates!! Stick with me, maybe I'll finally get the hang of writing a longer chapter!!  
  
b00kperson: This is definitely a UM fic, but it'll be a while before they actually get together! I will definitely keep writing and won't be stopping anytime soon!!  
  
SaIlOr-EaRtH-001: Thank you so much and keep on reading, 'cause hopefully it will get better!!  
  
dayfreshie: Thanks for the review and keep on reading!!  
  
Fiery Pheonix: Thank you SO much!! I'm so flattered!! I hope that you will keep reading and continue to think the wonderful things that you are about my story!! Thanks again!  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Earth: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I LOVE your story! I'm so honored to have you review AND like my story!! WOW! This is quite a shocker!! Thank you so much and I hope that you will continue to read, and hopefully enjoy, my story!!  
  
French Tip: Thank you so much, I'll try to write me asap for you!! And thanks for the review!  
  
Fellow: I'm glad that you are enjoying it and I can't wait to see if you still like it after this chapter!!  
  
EmeraldLady: Ahh!! HIDE! If you're mentally unstable, then you ain't seen nothin' yet honey!! I am an absolute lunatic!! But I hope that you like the story and will continue reading it or else I may come and find you!!! Muahhhhahhahah!! Anyways, thanks for the review!!  
  
Usako4life: I totally agree, reviews are most definitely inspiration for me to continue with my stories!! Thank you so much for the review and I can't wait to read more of your stories!! Thanks again and you keep up the great work as well!!  
  
The Walk: Chapter Five  
  
"Usagi, I – are you okay?" Mamoru asked, his voice shaky and full of worry.  
  
Usagi was shocked at how scared he sounded and desperately wanted to cease his pain, but remained where she was.  
  
"I'm okay, Mamoru. I just – my arms are just a little sore, that's all." She said as she turned her face away from his perusing eyes.  
  
He knew that she was lying; he knew that her arms were more than just a little sore. I mean, hell, he's Tuxedo Kamen and he just used a lot of his strength on her, she's lucky he didn't accidentally break her arm. Her beautiful arms, now marred with purple bruises, from where his fingers had been rough on her soft skin, that were now quickly growing black.  
  
'You are just like him – he'd hurt her and then leave her there for you to care for. You are no better than he was.' Mamoru thought to himself but quickly shook the thoughts away. 'No! You are nothing like him! You care! Even if this is just Usagi – you still care and won't leave her here!'  
  
Wanting to go to her and comfort her he took a step towards her rigid figure. The fact that she had turned her face away from him had not gone unnoticed by him. Mamoru had to do something; he couldn't just allow her to stand there awkwardly. He reached out his hand and took her small shoulder in his grasp.  
  
Usagi's mind was going haywire. 'What just happened? You just saw that Mamoru can get extremely angry and violent and yet, you are still standing next to him! He is your enemy! Or have you forgotten so easily?' That was when she felt the warm weight on her shoulder; slowly she turned to look back at Mamoru's face.  
  
When she turned to look at him, he saw the tears in her eyes and the tear tracks on her flushed cheeks. He gently laid his other hand on her unoccupied shoulder and pulled her a little closer to him.  
  
"Look, Usagi, I'm really sorry. I've never – never done anything like that before and I'm ashamed that it even happened that once. I don't know what came over me right then."  
  
She sighed and looked up into his eyes once more, pinning him to his spot, before saying, "Mamoru, I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry that I said those things and baited you like that, but you really did hurt me. I – you – I don't know. I know you didn't mean to and that you've never done something like this before, but where did that come from?"  
  
Mamoru winced at the question, but was still glad that she wasn't angry. "You voiced only truths Usagi. The reason I got angry was because you are the first and only person to ever come right out and say what I really am – a cold and heartless bastard. It was just a surprise to hear it and actually realize that all of that is true."  
  
"No! Mamoru, I was angry and offended, you are not a cold and heartless bastard. I mean, if you were, you wouldn't care so much that you did hurt me – or even at all. You have just proven to me that you are not any of the things I just said. I do know that you push people away though, I've even talked to Motoki about it and he thinks so too. I don't know why you do it, and I don't know how you can do it, but I want to help. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea. I cannot explain my actions and I can't for the life of me figure out why the hell I am still standing here in front of you when I could be safe at the beach house."  
  
Mamoru was shocked with all that she had just revealed. 'She just asked you why you push people away – answer her! You know that you want to! You haven't told anyone and it just might help you.' The little voice came and spoke to him. 'But this is Usagi – ODANGO ATAMA!' he cried back in his mind. 'She wouldn't understand.'  
  
He shook his head and looked back up in to her face, but still avoided looking her in the eye. "You wouldn't understand Usagi. It's just, it's too hard to understand." He knew that as soon as he had said those words that she would only be more persistent. 'It's funny how well I know Usagi even though we claim to be enemies.' He pondered for a moment before he realized that she was saying something to him.  
  
"What was that?" He asked and added a sheepish, "sorry" when she gave him a reprimanding glare.  
  
"I said, why don't you try me? I'm no psychiatrist or doctor or anything and I may only be 17, but who knows – maybe I can help?"  
  
As she looked up at him, he couldn't help but notice that he desperately wanted to tell his secret; he wanted nothing more than to tell Usagi all of his secrets. Hell, he even wanted to tell her about being Tuxedo Kamen. And that wasn't all that shocked him; it was the fact that he only wanted to tell her, nobody else, just Tsukino Usagi. After this realization, he said, "Let's take a walk, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but only if you tell me."  
  
"Okay, but first you might need to know a little more about me."  
  
They began walking down the shore, totally oblivious to how the sun was slowly moving farther into the blue sky.  
  
I'm alive!! I know it's been forever since I last updated and I know that this was really short, but I've been a bit overwhelmed with school and what not! But, college applications are now out of the way and I was accepted to The School of the Museum of Fine Arts in Boston, Massachusetts!! YAY!! I'm still trying to figure out where I wanna go with this story, but don't fret – I AM going to finish this story, but it will probably take me a while to get on the ball again. If ANYONE has any tips or requests or anything of the sort – then PLEASE let me know. You guys can email me or review the story. I will try to respond to all reviews and emails, but it may take a little bit of time for me to get back to you. I hope you enjoyed the story and please don't be too angry with me for taking so long. I promise that I will not allow there to be such a long time between updates! I want to hear from you guys, so review or email! I love you all!!  
  
-Lara P.S. My email address is lmbartgirl@hotmail.com 


	6. The Walk: Chapter Six

Wow, you guys! LONG time no see! I know that it's been an extremely long time since i last updated and I thought that now was the time to tell you why it was so long. As I'm sure you all know, school can be very time consuming and annoying as hell. Well, for a while school just kind of took up all of my time. And then - finally it was finals! I was so happy and everything, because I knew that as soon as they were over, I would be able to write more to my leisure. Unfortunately the rent of our house was way overdue and my family and I had to hurriedly find a new place to live. The house hunt and stress of it all took a lot out of me. And then there was the actual move. At the beginning of the summer, I wrote an author's note that I doubt many of you got to see - as it was deleted quite soon after it was posted - that stated that I would receive internet connection at my new house in about a week's time (from the post date). Unfortunately, it took much longer for said connection to be installed. I was overjoyed at such an aspect, until I found out from my beloved mother that no, I would not be able to use my wireless connection at home and that I would have to revise my computer to adapt to my new surroundings. Well, as I went to my wonderful computer, I found that it was now - yes, you are quite right - kapluey! kaput! nada! niet! A piece of shit. nothing more than a piece of metal, plastic and microchips that happened to contain my entire life and being on it. It was out of my clutches and sent to a wonderful little home where sick computers go, called - CompUSA. There it slowly regained its health and eventually began to run free and frolick with the other recovering laptops and equipment that was housed there. My lovely little laptop not only got better, but it was just like new! An entirely new harddrive, new Windows XP! New everything! Unfortunately, the 'doctor' who took care of and looked after Bell (my computer's name - only for this little rendition) did not feel that it was necessary to convert all of my files from my previous hard-drive to her brand new one! So, alas, I am left with a computer that has no programs. Nothing. Only a small folder on the desktop that contains the ENTIRE contents of the sickly Bell's prior hard- drive. Imagine having to sort through hundreds of random folders and documents to find corrupted documents and -uh- well, folders. Anyways, as of now, I only have my little folder cram-packed full of my shi-stuff. I have to share a computer with my mother and my sister. And unfortunately, my mother needs the computer for work, so I am often kicked off of it - quite rudely I might add. Anyways, let me just tell you that unfortunately, all this that i have told you and that might sound like a nice big pile of sleep horse manure - is quite true. I will now allow you to ignore me and I commend any of you who actually read this entire explanation, for I know that i myself would have given up and skipped to the story long ago! Please, read and enjoy! ANd review too please!  
  
**

* * *

Recap:**

_As she looked up at him, he couldn't help but notice that he desperately wanted to tell his secret; he wanted nothing more than to tell Usagi all of his secrets. Hell, he even wanted to tell her about being Tuxedo Kamen. And that wasn't all that shocked him; it was the fact that he only wanted to tell her, nobody else, just Tsukino Usagi. After this realization, he said, "Let's take a walk, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but only if you tell me."  
  
"Okay, but first you might need to know a little more about me."  
  
They began walking down the shore, totally oblivious to how the sun was slowly moving farther into the blue sky.  
_  
**The Walk Chapter Six:  
**  
Mamoru and Usagi walked leisurely down the beach as Mamoru began his story.  
  
"On my sixth birthday, my mom, dad, and I went for a drive up in the mountains for a kind of celebration. When we were on our way back home from looking off the peak, it started to rain. It all happened so quickly, one minute we're driving along the curve and the next, we're crashing through the guardrail. Apparently my parents died on impact, luckily I survived, but not entirely unharmed. I sported a broken arm and complete amnesia. I remember nothing before that day. After that, I lived in an orphanage until I was ten and that was when they came."  
  
"Who came?" Usagi asked quietly, shocked at his past that he was revealing to her.  
  
"My adopted parents. I don't really know why they picked me when they had all the other kids there." Mamoru said, but at Usagi's questioning and sad expression, he clarified for her. "At the orphanage, I wasn't very popular or anything. I was quiet and shy and didn't have nay friends, just stayed by myself and didn't go out much. The other kids would make fun of me and stuff because I was so different, you know, they would make fun of my amnesia. Always asking if I remembered anything like me name and such - which I didn't."  
  
Usagi looked up at his face as they walked on, and she noticed how his eyes were full of pain and sorrow for his younger self. She too felt pain for the lonely little boy that Mamoru used to be. 'Poor mamoru, no wonder he pushes people away from him all of the time.' She thought as she slowly placed her arm through his as an act of comfort and an urge for him to continue.  
  
He looked down at her encouraging face and continued with his story.  
  
"Anyways, I was told that I had been adopted by one of the couples that had come in one day. I had never met them and yet I was supposed to just go along with them. I was so angry and confused, but being so quiet, I said nothing. So when they came to pick me up, I packed up what little was mine and drove with them to their home. The first few weeks were awkward, but they were an extremely nice couple. My 'mother' was always baking and making food for me to try. I found that I loved to be in the kitchen with her. She always told me funny little stories and let me taste the sweets that she had made."  
  
As he recalled happy memories a beautiful smile filled his entire being, but at his next words it faded entirely away, leaving Usagi wanting to see it once more.  
  
"My 'father' wasn't as nice though, he would usually just give me some chores in the morning and then leave for work until he came home in the evening and drank until he passed out. 'Mother' had decided that since I was so quiet and shy that she would homeschool me. I was overjoyed at this, for I not only got to spend more time with her, but I also didn't have to put up with being mocked and pushed around anymore. Everything was fine for a while, but I was twelve when the problems really started. My father had lost his promotion and his raise at work. When he came home, he was usually already drunk. He would rag on my mother and me for a while and then start ranting and raving about how I was the source of all of their problems."  
  
He paused a moment as pain filled him, then continued in a softer voice than before.  
  
"It gradually got worse. Soon he began to hit us. Being only twelve, I couldn't protect my mother much from his brutal attacks. We were usually beaten by just his belt, but I could sometimes here him force himself on my mother in their room. I was thirteen when I told her one day that we should run away. Unfortunately my father overheard and did something that no child should ever see - that no person should ever have to witness or go through. I - He tied me to a chair and raped her in front of me. I lost count how many times he had before he climbed off of her. "  
  
Mamoru continued, Usagi's gasp going unnoticed by his troubled thoughts and memories.  
  
"He warned me that he would do the same to me if I ever said that again. Everything seemed to go fine for a while, until he did it again, this time for fun. After he had released me, I hid in my room. I waited until they were both asleep that night, until I tried to call the police. Unfortunately, my father found me and he beat my mother for my mistake. He killed her that night. The next day he was gone, but my mother was still lying there, and me by her side. I finally was able to call the police. They found my father a couple of days later and he was eventually tried, convicted, and executed."  
  
Mamoru stopped talking for a moment and Usagi finally realized why, he was crying. She had never seen a man cry before, and she never thought that she would see Mamoru of all people cry, but here he was. The image tore at her heart and soul and she desperately wanted to make all of his pain go away. This man, who she thought was cruel and cold , was crying for all the pain and suffering that he had endured in his short life.  
  
She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her own cheeks as she reached out and hugged him to her.  
  
He had lost his control. Having to recount and remember all the horrible memories, he just couldn't handle it - he couldn't keep himself in check. True, he had never told anyone this before and though he often dwelled on it, he had not cried since the day his adopted mother died. The tears sprang forth, burning his eyes and the escaped sob tearing at his throat. But he felt small, delicate little arms pull him down and soon he found his head resting on Usagi's shoulder and felt her hands rubbing his back.  
  
It was as if a dam inside of him had broken, more heart-wrenching tears soaked his face and her shoulder. He sobbed as he hadn't sobbed in nine years. This unending flow of warmth and affection from this amazing girl in his arms was something of which he had never experience, even from his adopted mother.  
  
Neither knew for how long they just stood there, with their arms around one another, merely crying on one another's shoulder. But soon the sobs began to subside and the slowly began to pull away from their tight embrace, though they kept there arms around each other still.  
  
Mamoru felt a wave of embarrassment wash through him for his weakness as he looked upon Usagi's tearful face, but as soon as his eyes made contact with her gorgeous and innocent blue gaze, he felt it rush out of him. Her eyes held care and warmth and something that he couldn't quite define. Having never told anyone his story because of fear of their estrangement or pity, he was surprised to find neither in her gaze. Sympathy, but not pity. Pain for him, but not disgust. It was as if this girl was sent for him to save him from his past. He felt perfect within her embrace, and her in his.  
  
Usagi didn't think about what she was saying, but merely let the words flow directly from her heart to Mamoru. "You are amazing, Mamoru." She saw his eyes widen at her words, but she continued on. "I knew that you had accomplished so much already with school and such, but you truly are an amazing person. You have overcome so many obstacles in your life and yet you are the incredibly handsome, generous, caring, funny, friendly, special man that you are today. I have more respect for you than I have ever had for anyone before. Not because of what you went through, but because of how strong you are. To have held all of that in for so long - I would not have been able to handle that. Yes, you truly are amazing." She ended with a smile and a gentle caress of her lips upon his cheek.  
  
Mamoru's sudden response to her caress surprised her and she was only allowed a startled gasp before...

* * *

Okay, I know that I'm evil for leaving it here, but if I get a good enough response (hint-hint) then I just might update this weekend. I was hoping that this would be a longer chapter, especially for the time between updates being so long, but I digress. This is all that I have for you. Please dont' be too angry. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know if there is anything that you think I should change, oh and praises are _always _welcome! Thanks and keep an eye out for the next chapter! -Lara1786  
  
**And those of you who are searching for your Princess look at:**


	7. The Walk: Chapter Seven

Sorry for the wait! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! Please email me or review – or BOTH! Can't wait to read the feedback! –Lara1786

* * *

DISCLAIMER

* * *

I do not, nor have I ever, nor ever will own Sailor Moon, unfortunately. I've tried asking, but they just won't budge! mumbles Jerks. Anyways, don't sue or anything, I only own some of the characters that reside from my own imagination! Continue onward my faithful readers and read to your little hearts' content! 

Usagi didn't think about what she was saying, but merely let the words flow directly from her heart to Mamoru. "You are amazing, Mamoru." She saw his eyes widen at her words, but she continued on. "I knew that you had accomplished so much already with school and such, but you truly are an amazing person. You have overcome so many obstacles in your life and yet you are the incredibly handsome, generous, caring, funny, friendly, special man that you are today. I have more respect for you than I have ever had for anyone before. Not because of what you went through, but because of how strong you are. To have held all of that in for so long - I would not have been able to handle that. Yes, you truly are amazing." She ended with a smile and a gentle caress of her lips upon his cheek.

Mamoru's sudden response to her caress surprised her and she was only allowed a startled gasp before...

**The Walk Chapter Seven:**

...she felt his warm lips capture hers.

Mamoru was kissing her - HER! Tsukino Usagi! Not able to believe that what was happening was real, she didn't respond. But then she could feel his strong arms grasp tighter to her body, pulling her ever closer to his welcoming heat. Immediately, her arms wrapped around his neck as she succumbed to the sweet kiss.

His tepid lips carefully moved over and against hers, gently, so as not to surprise her with too much too fast.

'My Goddess,' she thought 'he sure can kiss.' Though she wasn't exactly sure how accurate this thought was, considering the fact that she had never been kissed before. 'Who cares, if all kisses are like this then I've definitely been missing out!' Her thoughts were soon pulled under by the wave of passion that consumed her entire being not a moment later.

A warm shiver ran up his spine at the contact and Mamoru immediately felt a wave of deja vu sweep through his body, but only chose to deepen the kiss, pushing the feeling aside for later examination. He began to kiss her with fervor, literally taking both of their breath away. He could feel her little hands running through the hair at the nape of his neck. Goosebumps of an exquisite nature ran along his heated skin, making him lose whatever control he had on himself before.

Sensations like no other she had ever felt before were hurtling through her body, pulsing through her legs and arms, her abdomen, and settling in her rapidly beating heart. But almost as soon as the wonderful tingling sensations swept through her mind and body, a peculiar sensation in the back of her mind began.

One of distress and pain. Dread, alarm, panic...screams of anguish.

Usagi suddenly felt horrible pain throughout her entire body. 'What is happening to me?' she cried out in her mind. The only reply was the feeling of falling and an abrupt halt. Blinking tears from her eyes, Usagi looked up to find Mamoru's face full of concern and worry.

"Help me." The words were not hers as they flowed from her lips, but from those who were in terrible suffering. Those whose pain she was feeling, for she knew that the pain was not hers, merely that of others. But who are these people whose pain she is feeling?

She could see Mamoru's lips moving; he was speaking to her, but she could not hear his deep voice. The only sound penetrating her mind was the screaming, 'Oh, Goddess stop the screaming!'

'I must save them; I must free them from their pain.' She thought, disoriented. She knew not where the thought emerged from, but she knew that as the only one powerful enough to protect these people - her people - she would have to be the one to save their lives. The only one who could save them from their pain.

Mamoru was scared; he had been holding Usagi in his arms and had finally done something that he had been longing to do since he had seen her running amongst the waves early that morning. He had kissed her. It had not lasted long though, for almost as soon as they began to relax into the kiss, Usagi's back stiffened like a board and she stopped kissing him. Then her body began to twitch, as if in pain. He had immediately pulled away to see what was the matter, only to find her eyes glazed over, and not in a pleasant way. It was as if she was in agony. Her face was scrunched up and tears were pooling in her wide eyes, some escaping and washing over her now pale cheeks. As he stood there with her body rigid in his arms' embrace, he was confused and frightened.

What was happening to her?

And then her lips moved, 'Help me,' she had whispered. But he could not. How could he when he knew not what plagued her small body?

* * *

Far away in Tokyo, miles from Usagi and Mamoru, four girls were having a small meeting - a scout meeting to be exact. The four beautiful girls lay collapsed on the floor, their minds full of flashes of pain and suffering, though none of them could feel it themselves. They knew that this was not their pain, but as if they were remembering; as if it was only the _memory _of the horrendous pain. 

Flashes of a girl – a woman – and a man, they were fighting. And death, blood and the stench of scorched corpses swamped the air, suffocating the warriors – for that was what they were. And they were helpless. All knew that it was hopeless. What was hopeless, they did not know. At once, all four girls saw the woman in white scream out as the man was killed by a blast of power from somewhere above. The beautiful woman crumpled and not a moment later, before they could register what was occurring, a sword was plunged through her chest. Pain and loss erupted within their chests and they could not breathe. It was over. Whatever it was, there was no longer any hope. The scream of someone's heart pierced their minds and ears and then all they knew was blackness.

* * *

A man, there was a man in front of her. He was – in armor? She loved him. She didn't know who he was but her heart throbbed lovingly and wonderfully at the mere sight of him. Bright, painful light pulsed around her and then she looked down and the man's body was lying still on the ground. A tormented scream ripped from her throat and she lunged forward towards his burning body. 

God, spears of red hot were piercing her body, fire was scorching her skin. She screamed, she could feel metal slice through her flesh, breaking bone and ripping through muscle as it drove into her chest. And then...it was gone. The pain, the fear, the anguish was suddenly no more. Usagi panted against the solid figure that held her upright. Her body wracked with shivers and tremors. Hot sweat was running down her face, she could feel it trickling down her back and stomach.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, seeing only black. Tilting her neck back to lift her face from the encompassing warmth, a familiar face swam before her eyes. "Endymion?"

Her cracked lips lifted in a slight smile and then...she collapsed in his arms.

Just before she had lost the fight against the darkness pressing against her, she heard a little voice speak to her.

"Remember," was all that it had whispered to her.

Confusion swamped her body and clouded her mind. What had that meant? What had happened to her? Whose pain had she so strongly felt? Why had it started when Mamoru had finally kissed her?

She sighed and forced herself not to think of the kiss. That was not what was important right now. Right now, she needed to find out what the hell was going on with her.

"You're up." The deep voice caused her to swing her head around. She groaned in pain as he head throbbed ruthlessly. Trying to ease the sudden dizziness and pain, she raised a hand to her brow and rubbed slightly.

"You okay?" Mamoru's voice rang strong throughout the room and Usagi found herself making a 'shushing' noise.

"Not so loud, I have a killer headache." The words, when they finally left her mouth, were slothful and slurred.

At hearing his deep and familiar chuckle, Usagi lifted her eyes to gaze over at him. The two just stared at one another for a long time, neither really knowing what to do or say.

All the memories and feelings were rushing back to her now that she was conscious and she was feeling overwhelmed and frightened. Tears of frustration and sadness filled her blue orbs even as they continued to stare at one another.

Finally, Usagi found her voice and, blinking back the stinging tears, asked, "What happened to me?"

So, what did you guys think? I know I said I would update sooner, but I decided that I was going to take this story in a bit of a different direction! How'd you like it? Compliments, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome! Please tell me what you think! –Lara1786


	8. The Walk: Chapter Eight

All the memories and feelings were rushing back to her now that she was conscious and she was feeling overwhelmed and frightened. Tears of frustration and sadness filled her blue orbs even as they continued to stare at one another.

Finally, Usagi found her voice and, blinking back the stinging tears, asked, "What happened to me?"

**The Walk Chapter Eight:**

Mamoru thoroughly confused. He didn't know what to do. This girl – no, this young woman – had effectively turned his whole world upside-down. Just early that morning he had loved to tease her and now, all he wanted to do was kiss away her tears and worries. And he was afraid as well. When they had kissed earlier, it was – spellbinding. He felt whole and…perhaps an inkling of perfection. Having been totally enamored with her – and still being enamored with her – his thoughts were still a tad bit foggy from their encounter.

Looking at her, eyes filled with tears and fear, he found that no matter how hard he tried, he could not look away from her enchanting gaze.

"Usagi –" His voice cracked and he walked towards where she was sitting.

Usagi was scared – petrified more like. Not of Mamoru, she only felt comfort and solace within his presence, but of what had happened to her. She recalled, all too clearly, about what had occurred before she had passed out. The pain, the screaming, the feeling of loss.

In a sudden flash or remembrance, her previous thoughts came back to her. _"I must save them; I must free them from their pain. I am their only hope."_

Who were these people that she felt were her responsibility? Whom she _knew_ beyond any reasonable doubt were _her _people. What power did she have that could save people from atrocious deaths and torturing. And how did she know all of this? Why had _she_ felt the pain and heard their screaming?

'It was only a memory.' The small echo of a voice whispered to her.

How was that possible? The pain was real enough, and she knew that what she felt and heard had been real? How could it merely have been a memory?

* * *

Wow…over a year and this is still all that I have. I've been sitting on this chapter for who knows how long and I finally decided to just post it. I want to start revisiting all of my unfinished stories, but I think it might take me a little while before I get back on track with this one. If anyone has ANY suggestions or tips or ideas, please – send them my way, I'd really appreciate it.

Much love, Lara


End file.
